pinocchiodisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinocchio's Daring Journey
Pinocchio's Daring Journey is a dark ride at Disneyland in California; Magic Kingdom in Florida; Tokyo Disneyland; and the Disneyland Park in Paris. Located in the Fantasyland section of each park, this ride is based on Disney's animated film version of the classic story, which was the studio's second animated feature film. Stromboli's marionette show is also featured in the attraction, in which guests are inside a giant cage. The version in Disneyland was the first attraction created by Disney to use holographic material, which appears on hand held mirror, in the scene where the boys turn into donkeys on Pleasure Island. The Pepper's Ghost illusion (used extensively in the Haunted Mansion) is used when the Blue Fairy disappears, leaving a pile of fiber-optic fairy dust on the floor. History In 1976, it was decided to remove the Mickey Mouse Club Theater in Disneyland and shoehorn a Pinocchio dark ride into it. It was originally intended for the guests to ride in cars designed to resemble Geppetto's wood-carved toys. However, it was all put in storage for a while before being revived for the opening of Magic Kingdom Version the Tokyo Disneyland in 1983. It then came to Disneyland a month and a half later as part of the complete overhaul of Fantasyland. Just as originally planned, the one in Disneyland is where the Mickey Mouse Club Theater originally stood, with a weathervane that looks like Monstro the Whale. Summary Guests board the ride vehicle, designed to look like a wooden cart, in a station themed to a street in Pinocchio Village. The ride travels through Stromboli's Puppet Theater, featuring Pinocchio dancing and singing with a pair of marionettes, and travels back stage where Pinocchio is being kept a birdcage. Stromboli tries to catch the ride vehicle in a cage, but Jiminy Cricket warns riders of the trap and leads the car down an alley to safety. The ride then goes to Pleasure Island, which is filled with boys enjoying carnival rides, and inside a pool hall, where Lampwick is turning into a donkey. Back outside behind Pleasure island, the Coachman is caging the other boys who have become donkeys. The Coachman tries to trap riders in a crate, but Jiminy Cricket leads them past the docks, where Monstro the whale appears, and back to Pinocchio Village. Inside Geppetto's workshop, the Blue Fairy appears and disappears beside Geppetto and Pinocchio, and the ride vehicle travels through Geppetto's workshop, filled with animated clocks and automatons, back to the station. Videos Pinocchio's Daring Journey Pinocchio's Daring Journey Audio Disneyland music- Pinnochio's Daring Journey exit music Pinocchio's Daring Journey Disneyland FULL Soundtrack Disney World's Pinocchio's Daring Journey Full Audio Loop Voice Cast *Pinocchio - Kevin Brando *Geppetto - Tony Pope *Jiminy Cricket - Eddie Carroll *Stromboli - Ray Templin *Coachman - Ray Templin *Additional voices - Will Ryan, Candy Candido, Thurl Ravenscroft See also *List of current Disneyland attractions References External links *Disneyland Park - Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Disneyland Paris - Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Tokyo Disney - Pinocchio's Daring Journey Category:Browse Category:Lists